lenhifandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe Wiki:Manual of Style
The manual of style is a page with editing guidelines that serve to help standardize content across the many articles on the Steven Universe Wiki. Note: Users, feel free to add more guidelines. General Grammar The Steven Universe Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding grammar in articles. Spelling All spelling must be in its American-English (AmE) for the sake of consistency. The only exception to this rule is if the provided text is a quote or a title. A list of various AmE and BrE spelling can be found here. Punctuation Punctuation adheres to American-English rulesAmE punctuation guide, such as straight double quotations (") and Latin punctuation always ending with a period. As an exception, however, quotes for subjects, such as episode titles, should not have punctuation inside of the parentheses. Examples: Subject scenario :Incorrect: Jasper made her debut in the episode "The Return." :Correct: Jasper made her debut in the episode "The Return". Character quote scenario :Incorrect: Jasper claims that "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger". :Correct: Jasper claims that "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger." Latin abbreviation scenario :Incorrect: Dr Steven heals Lapis' cracked gem. :Correct: Dr'.' Steven heals Lapis' cracked gem. :Incorrect: The fans of Steven Universe will die for another Garnet vs Jasper. :Correct: The fans of Steven Universe will die for another Garnet vs'.' Jasper. Also, the preferred plural possessive style is using the apostrophe after an S, not before it, for example, Lapis' instead of Lapis's. This is because in scenarios with plural nouns that are meant to be a possessive, such as "Michaels'," the "S" sounds more like a "Z," which is when an apostrophe will suffice. Oxford/Serial Comma If a sentence contains a series of three or more words, phrases',' or clauses, the Oxford comma can be used before the coordinating conjunction and the final item in a series. This comma is required on all the articles. The Oxford comma's main purpose is to clarify what would be ambiguity or confusion as it is otherwise a matter of style, so depending on the context, a missing Oxford might be needed. On the third sentence, are Connie and Greg Steven's friends? Examples: :Incorrect: The last remaining Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. :Correct: The last remaining Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl',' and Steven. :Incorrect: Steven entered the room with the Crystal Heart, grabbed the bubble with Peridot's gem inside and popped it as he fell which resulted in Peridot's regeneration afterward. :Correct:Steven entered the room with the Crystal Heart, grabbed the bubble with Peridot's gem inside',' and popped it as he fell which resulted in Peridot's regeneration afterward. :Incorrect: After the Crystal Gems and Steven came back from a mission, Steven saw a letter next to the door. He picked it up and sees it is an invite to a special surprise location from his friends, Connie and Greg. :Correct: After the Crystal Gems and Steven came back from a mission, Steven saw a letter next to the door. He picked it up and sees it is an invite to a special surprise location from his friends, Connie, and Greg. Lead section The lead section of every article should start with the title of the article in bold and a short sentence related to it (e.g.: "Amethyst is a member of the Crystal Gems.") Links Links should be to the main article itself, rather than to a redirect page. Overlinking Links to any specific page should only appear once. Italicizing and Bolding Links to episode articles or just names of episodes should be italicized, links to series articles or just names of series should be bolded, and links to movie articles should be italicized and bolded. All other links shouldn't have any sort of emphasis. Trivia The trivia section should have curiosities regarding the article (e.g.: "Sugilite seems to have sugilite stones as fingernails faceted in different shapes. The index is shaped like a star while the rest appear to be square.") and not pointless information regarding random events (e.g.: "Sugilite is the first fusion gem made by 3 different gem types.") References The references section should have links to any external references made on the page. Add the template to the section with *link* tags to the page where references are made. Ordering Sections Character Articles Character articles should be ordered in the following manner: Appearance; Personality ; History; Abilities (if the character is a gem); Episode appearances; Relationships; Trivia; Gemology (if the character is a gem); Gemstone (if the character is a gem); Galleries; References. Episode Episode articles should be ordered in the following manner: Official Synopsis; Plot; Features: Characters, Objects, Locations, Music; Trivia; Cultural References; Continuity; Errors (accompanied by pictures preferred); Transcript; Gallery; Video; References. Locations Location articles, generally, should be ordered in the following manner: Description; Episode appearances; Trivia; Gallery; References. Objects Object articles should be ordered in the following manner: Appearance; History (where applicable); Gallery; Videos. Songs/Instrumental Songs Songs, Instrumental Songs should be ordered in the following manner: Lyrics; A Word from the Composers; Track Information; Trivia; Videos; References. Crewniverse Crewniverse members should be ordered in the following manner: Career; Episodes Written and Storyboarded; Trivia; External Links; References. Spacing and Template formatting Spacing Spacing in the source code is a minor thing, but is enforced on the wiki. Template Parameter Formatting When parameters are used in a template, the position the parameter is placed will not match the placement when it is displayed on a page. For example, if one puts the title parameter at the bottom of the template, the title will still be at the top of the template. This is a useful thing to have to make things easier, but this also presents how the template parameters should be laid out. This helps with design purposes, consistency, and reliability. The formatting should also follow the spacing rule above, and every parameter should be on its own individual line. ; Template References